prodigy_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Foreshadow
Writing about my boi, Zion REEEEEEEEEE I mean I WAS going to edit Titan's page but I didn't know how he felt about it but we shall see, hmm XD General Trivia Zion is a 18-year old man who doesn't take crap from anyone. While he's glad to support Raven and the Legion, he also peforms in the Theatre Troupe, putting on shows for people and living his life's dream. Appearance Zion is decently tall and surprisingly light for his age. He has black hair with red highlights, and a claw-mark lays over his right eye. He wears dark ninja clothing, though he mostly wears a hoodie, a sweatshirt, dark jeans, and a ninja mask to cover the lower half of his face. He wears dark suede shoes (ooh fancy) and is considered to be the most respected member of the Night Legion. His appearances are evident, though he is more drawn to reserved people like Veles over louder people like Raven, even though he supports both their views. Personality Like Raven, he's a Taurus (not in real life tho lol), whereas Veles is a Scorpio. He gets along well with both people and is always having fun, whether he be by himself or his friends. Zion is known to risk his own life for his friends, and he's notoriously known for being able to see the future, which gave him the nickname of Foreshadow. He gave Raven a fraction of his power since she rose to create and lead The Night Legion, and needed to see how other threats were going to pressure the clan. If there's one word to describe the majority of Zion's personality, it's that he's very fancy. He doesn't use cheap things unless he knows he has to keep using it, but other than that, every (other) thing he owns is top-of-line. He's the one who gave Veles a custom-made ruby-encrusted sword, with an entire outfit to go with it, and sometimes he gives Raven's friends a fancy dress here and there. He might be rich, but he sure is generous! Backstory Zion grew up from the seeds of a wealthy childhood. His father left his inheritance to Zion when he passed, but Zion's siblings grew jealous, since he wasn't the firstborn. Zion ended up giving part of his inheritance to each of them, which is partially how he became the plant-- I mean MAN he is today (in the storyline). His mother died birthing a baby brother, and Zion took it upon himself that he would raise it. Unfortunately, the poor baby died of infection, which left Zion crestfallen for many days, the pain growing even worse when his siblings poked him about it. He left home and started looking for a job, since he was running low on money. He worked at fast-food restaurants, but none of them satisfied his longing to be completely "free". Ironically, he walks by a poster featuring the Theatre Troupe, and practices for the audition to join it. This, soaring through the air, only hanging on to a trapeze and letting go your worries. . . It was everything he could ever have dreamed of. So of course, he ended up joining the Theatre Troupe and they had many fantastic shows, all of them being high-rated by only the finest of critics. He wound up falling for Raven after they have fun at a carnival. Zion believes they had been dating, but Raven says that she views him as a friend, not a partner. However, she did originally have feelings for him, but she pushed them aside since she told herself she'd never love again. Obviously that idea flies straight out the window~ Moving on, Zion joins the Night Legion after Raven asks if he could join, and now works part-time aerialist and part-time ninja. Even though he knows she loves someone else, he still cares for her when she's sick and often calls her by her middle name, River. He sometimes calls her "Keys" since she was the "keys to the door of truth"; she helped him discover he had powers. He also has his share of nicknaming when he calls her "Cyan", which is one of her most famous nicknames besides "Raven" and "Soral" . Powers Zion is completely unaware that he has powers until he and Raven start "dating". He learns that the girl can turn into multiple forms, and he tries to do so himself, but he ends up transforming into a wolf and staying like that for 2 whole days before figuring out how to transform himself back. He quickly learned that there's a "cooldown" between each transformation, though when he asks Raven to see if this theory is correct, she turns into multiple figures in under a minute. Both are unclear why Zion has a cooldown and she doesn't, but both dismiss this as merely a setback, and they keep practicing their powers everyday. Relationships 1. Grandmaster Flash. Flash is Zion's boss in the Theatre Troupe, and Flash heavily relies on Zion to make the show a winning-hit. There are a few scenes where Flash's cheap antics annoy Zion, but the latter keeps his cool around the former as not to get fired. 2. Raven Nightstar (Cyan). Zion admittedly had a deep crush on Cyan for a long time, and he almost believed that they were dating until Raven says that they "weren't doing anything of that sort". Though he is saddened by this, he's still happy that she's found someone else to love. He says that she looks "rather dashing" in ombre dresses. 3. Veles. Zion and Veles would often avoid each other, but after Veles found out about his crush on Cyan, uh.. Let's just say that Veles didn't take it too well until Zion heals her from a nasty infection. Afterwards, Veles gives Zion his ultimate respect and the two become close friends. 4. Titan. This is probably the last "new" person Zion meets before he goes to the hospital after a strange out-of-body experience. Both share a friendly relationship between them lol. Theme Song "You Can't Take Me"; a song from the movie, "Spirit of Cimarron"- "If you cant catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it; don't come and invited/ never gonna give it, never gonna give it up, no~/ you can't take me, I'm free~...." More If you enjoyed this page, leave a comment, and don't forget to check out my other OC pages: https://prodigy-legends.fandom.com/wiki/RavenNightstar https://prodigy-legends.fandom.com/wiki/Nyra_Kaminari https://prodigy-legends.fandom.com/wiki/Matrix_Kaminari https://prodigy-legends.fandom.com/wiki/*Nero* https://prodigy-legends.fandom.com/wiki/Aris~ https://prodigy-legends.fandom.com/wiki/Veles_Verizon https://prodigy-legends.fandom.com/wiki/Hindsight_(Foreshadow%27s_Clone)